Recently, virtual objects have become important commodities for consumers that interact with virtual communities. In addition, virtual marketplaces have become increasingly useful as resources for virtual objects. In many instances, consumers access these virtual marketplaces via the internet using a computer to access and/or purchase virtual objects. As a result, most consumers are limited to accessing and/or purchasing virtual objects using computers. Because of advances in recent technology, televisions are providing consumers with additional access to multimedia technology functionality. However, only a few televisions are enabled to support the access and/or purchase of virtual objects by consumers.
These and other embodiments and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the various exemplary embodiments.